Mark Boone Junior
Mark Heidrich (17 de marzo de 1955), conocido artísticamente como Mark Boone Junior, es un actor estadounidense, conocido por su papel como Bobby Munson en la serie de FX, Sons of Anarchy (2008-2014). Además ha actuado en películas como Trees Lounge (1996), Memento (2000), Lonesome Jim (2005), Batman Begins (2005) y Life of Crime (2014), entre otras. Biografía Mark Boone Junior, es hijo de Bob y Ginny Heidrich, un especialista en construcción y una maestra. Creció en la costa norte de Chicago, donde solía jugar al fútbol soccer, y asistió a la Universidad de Vermont. Después de la universidad, se trasladó a Nueva York en 1976, donde comenzó su carrera como actor haciendo obras de teatro junto a su amigo Steve Buscemi, quien más tarde lo incluyó en su debut como director, Trees Lounge (1996). Tomó su sobrenombre de una inscripción en un monumento conmemorativo de guerra en Nueva York, y desde entonces ha sido conocido por sus amigos como "Boone". En 1990 se trasladó a Los Ángeles para continuar su carrera como actor. Tiene ascendencia alemana, escocesa e inglesa. Comenzó escribiendo, produciendo y actuando en pequeñas obras teatrales en Nueva York en el año 1982, época en la que conoció a Steve Buscemi. Ambos actores realizaron numerosas actuaciones en muchos teatros legendarios, como La MaMa, y en otros clubes que proliferaban en la ciudad durante los 1980. En ese periodo de tiempo desarrollaron un estilo único de contar historias, adaptando un gran número de obras y siendo autores de otras. Junto a Buscemi, además, formó un grupo musical llamado The Pawns of Love, donde Boone componía, escribía canciones y tocaba la guitarra, y Buscemi cantaba. Frecuentemente interpreta policías u otras figuras de autoridad, y ha tenido una prolífica carrera, apareciendo en más de 70 películas, como 2 Fast 2 Furious, Asesino implacable, La hija del general, La delgada línea roja, Se7en, 30 Days of Night y Die Hard 2. Y en series de televisión como Law & Order, Seinfeld y Curb Your Enthusiasm. Ha tenido papeles en tres de las cuatro películas de Buscemi como director (Trees Lounge, Animal Factory y Lonesome Jim). Han formado parte casi del mismo círculo, lo que les ha permitido compartir créditos en varias ocasiones, en películas como The Way It Is (1985), Slaves of New York (1989), Historias de Nueva York (1989), Force of Circumstance(1990), Film House Fever (1986), Borders (1989), Armageddon (1998) donde Boone hace un pequeño cameo, y protagonizando Pete Smalls Is Dead (2010). En el año 2002, dirigió Deadrockstar, su primera película, acerca de las muertes del rock. Entre 2008 y 2014 formó parte del reparto principal de la serie Sons of Anarchy, donde interpretó a "Bobby Elvis" Munson, el violento tesorero de un club de motocicletas de California, una banda rebelde formada en su mayoría por veteranos de guerra. En agosto de 2010, después de cometer una falta de tránsito, agredió a un oficial de policía y se resistió al arresto. Boone estaba conduciendo sin cinturón de seguridad y hablando por teléfono. Fue detenido y liberado después de pagar 20 000 dólares de fianza. Filmografía Películas * Let Me Make You a Martyr (2016) * Casual Encounters (2016) * The Nirth of a Nation (2016) * Street Level (2015) * The Weight of Blood and Bones (cortometraje, 2015) * Charlie (cortometraje, 2014) * Helicopter Mom (2014) * Life of Crime (2013) * Lost Angeles (2012) * Carlos Spills the Beans (2012) * Look at Me (2012) * Missing Pieces (2012) * Hollywood Blvd (2012) * California Indian (2011) * Fully Loaded (2011) * The North Pole Deception (cortometraje, 2010) * Pete Smalls Is Dead (2010) * Happiness Runs (2010) * Five Star Day (2010) * Swifty & Veg (cortometraje, 2010) * The Black Belle (2010) * Everything Will Happen Before You Die (2010) * The Donner Party (2009) * Halloween II (2009) * The Mother of Invention (2009) * Spooner (2009) * Management (2008) * Blackout (2008) (sin acreditar) * A Perfect Place (cortometraje, 2008) * Frozen River (2008) * Vice (2008) * 30 Days of Night (2007) * One Night with You (2006) * Mentes en blanco (2006) * Wristcutters: A Love Story (2006) * The Legend of Lucy Keyes (2006) * Batman Begins (2005) * The Nickel Children (2005) * Lonesome Jim (2005) * Venice Underground (2005) * Frankenfish (2004) * Dead Birds (2004) * Jam (2004) * The Grey (2004) * Sawtooth (2004) * Full Clip (2004) * Beautiful (2003) * Wild Turkey (2003) * Greasewood Flat (2003) * 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003) * Shade (2003) * The Real Deal (2002) * Long Time No See (2002) * Proximity (2001) * Ordinary Madness (2001) * The Gold Cup (2000) * Asesino implacable (2000) * Memento (2000) * Everything Put Together (2000) * Animal Factory (2000) * The Beat Nicks (2000) * ATF (telefilm, 1999) * Buddy Boy (1999) * La hija del general (1999) * The Wetonkawa Flash (1999) * Spanish Judges (1999) * Smut (1999) * The Thin Red Line (1998) * I Still Know What You Did Last Summer (1998) * Octubre 22 (1998) * The Treat (1998) * Me levanté temprano el día de mi muerte (1998) * Armageddon (1998) (sin acreditar) * Vampiros (1998) * Montana (1998) * Hugo Pool (1997) * Cold Around the Heart (1997) * The Game (1997) * Rosewood (1997) * Hack (1997) * The Beatnicks (1996) * Trees Lounge (1996) * Se7en (1995) * Last of the Dogmen (1995) * Naomi & Wynonna: Love Can Build a Bridge (telefilm, 1995) * Rápida y mortal (1995) * Hoggs' Heaven (telefilm, 1994) * Geronimo: An American Legend (1993) * Daybreak (telefilm, 1993) * Of Mice and Men (1992) * Sketch Artist (1992) (TV) * The Paint Job (1992) * What Happened to Pete (1992) * Delirious (1991) * Fever (telefilm, 1991) * Die Hard 2 (1990) * Force of Circumstance (1990) * In the Spirit (1990) * Last Exit to Brooklyn (1989) * Cookie (1989) * Borders (telefilm, 1989) * Esclavos de Nueva York (1989) * Historias de Nueva York (1989) * Prisoners of Inertia (1989) * The Way It Is (1986) * Variety (1983) * Born in Flames (1983) * The Visit (1980) .]] Series de televisión * The Last Man on Earth (dos episodios, 2016) * The Mop and Lucky Files (un episodio, 2016) * Flaked (dos episodios, 2016) * Sons of Anarchy (2008-2014) * Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (un episodio, 2014) * TRON: Uprising (un episodio, 2012) * In Plain Sight (dos episodios, 2008) * Carnivàle (dos episodios, 2005) * Curb Your Enthusiasm (un episodio, 2001) * Las aventuras de Pete & Pete (un episodio, 1996) * Bakersfield P.D. (un episodio, 1993) * Seinfeld (un episodio, 1992) * The Wonder Years (un episodio, 1991) * In the Heat of the Night (un episodio, 1991) * Quantum Leap (un episodio, 1990) * Law & Order (un episodio, 1990) * The Equalizer (dos episodios; 1986, 1989) Categoría:Actores Categoría:Actores Principales